my_2nd_version_of_what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Fourteenth Doctor
Stern, ruthless, but also kind and forgiving, The Fourteenth Doctor was the first incarnation of the Doctor's second regeneration cycle, bestowed upon him by The Valeyard and Roiyden. with a withdrawn attitude who habitually questioned his own goodness. He often dispensed with niceties in a tense situation, becoming cold and calculative when needed. However, despite his ruthless exterior, The Doctor was actually deeply caring and empathetic, always striving to help others for the sake of being kind. It was not until his first battle with The Master that The Doctor resolved his morality crisis, realizing he was simply "an idiot with a box who went around helping others." Following this, the Doctor began to show his lighter side more clearly and forged a closer bond with Catherine. The Fourteenth Doctor initially traveled with his predecessors final two companions, Louis Frobisher and Catherine Smith. However after Louis was converted into a Cyberman and sacrificed himself to stop the Master and his Cyberman army, the Doctor traveled with just Catherine. Biography Post-Regeneration When the Thirteenth Doctor confronted the Valeyard in Rassilon's tomb in the Death Zone, she and the Valeyard entered a vicious fist-fight, eventually when it seemed like the Doctor had the upper hand, the Valeyard suddenly pulled out a Staser Gun and shot the Doctor, killing her. After stopping Romana III from killing the Valeyard, Roiyden told Catherine and Louis that since The Doctor was on her final body and that she has no more regeneration energy. She was dead. Two days later The Doctor's Funeral happens. With several people giving eulogy's. However before The Sisterhood of Karn members can burn The Doctor's coffin. Roiyden stops them. Roiyden figured out a way to resurrect the Doctor and give her a new regeneration cycle. Roiyden took The Valeyard and The Doctor's body to the Science labs where she used the same device that created The Valeyard to force The Valeyard to merge with The Doctor's body, killing The Valeyard and allowing The Doctor to regenerate into her next incarnation. After she stumbles back into her TARDIS. She explains to Catherine and Louis on what is about to happen. And then the next thing she knows. She regenerates into her next Incarnation. After this, the Doctor, Louis and Cathrine made their goodbyes (MOVIE: Doctor Who: Revival of The Doctor) Crashing in pre-historic Earth, the TARDIS was chased and subsequently swallowed by a female tyrannosaur; when the Doctor brought the TARDIS to 1890s London, the dinosaur was accidentally brought along with it. After the TARDIS was spat out, the Doctor, in a severe bout of post-regenerative trauma, acted very wild and irrationally. He peeked out of the TARDIS door, shushed Strax, slammed the door shut momentarily, and then finally crept out of the TARDIS, trying to identify him as one of the Seven Dwarves. Unable to remember names or faces clearly, he sputtered at the sight of the Paternoster Gang, before being joined by a frazzled and annoyed Louis and Cathrine, trying to keep some degree of control on his livid and maddened state. Though put to bed to stabilise, the Doctor soon awoke and, grabbing a piece of chalk, doodled strange equations all over the bedroom. Hearing the dinosaur in pain, the Doctor climbed out onto the rooftop and left on horseback when he saw the T-Rex was being burned to ashes. Deciding to investigate, but still suffering a degree of post-regenerative stress, the Doctor wandered the streets of London. Talking to a passing tramp, the Doctor examined his new facial features, noticing that he had seen it before. He took particular note of his new eyebrows, as well as his new Scottish accent, before trading in his previous incarnation's favourite watch for the tramp's coat. (TV: Deep Breath) Seeing an ad in a newspaper placed by the Master, (TV: Death in Heaven) which seemed to be a message from Louis and Cathrine, the Doctor infiltrated a suspicious restaurant, where he, Louis and Cathrine learned that time travelling Clockwork Droids, under the leadership of the Half-Face Man, had been harvesting humans to repair themselves and reach the Promised Land. Trying to speak on peaceful terms, the Doctor snapped the Control Node out of his illusion of the Promised Land by revealing the true state of his existence. Conflicted and unsure, the Half-Face Man fell out of his escape pod, either jumping or having been pushed by the Doctor. Returning to his TARDIS, the Doctor briefly left Clara behind. The Doctor then redecorated the TARDIS console room and settled on a new outfit. Returning for Louis and Cathrine. Louis and Cathrine voiced their uncertainty of the Doctor's identity and asked to be returned home. Attempting to return Cathrine home, the Doctor ended up in Glasgow by mistake. However, Cathrine decided to go out for coffee with the new Doctor and Louis after Roiyden called her via a projection in the TARDIS, telling her to stay with the Doctor and that her and the Doctor's lives were intertwined; the new Doctor, however, seemed uncomfortable with the hug Cathrine gave him and Louis. (TV: Deep Breath) New Adventures with Louis and Cathrine Intending to return to Louis and Cathrine with some coffee, the Doctor saved a Combined Galactic Resistance fighter pilot named Journey Blue from a Dalek Saucer attack, though left her brother behind in the explosion. After prompting her into asking nicely, the Doctor returned Journey to her command ship, the Aristotle, where Colonel Morgan Blue introduced him to a Dalek that had developed a fault and turned good. Returning for Louis and Cathrine, three weeks later from their perspective, the Doctor asked them if they thought he was a good man, a question that Louis answered with the thought that he was a good man, while Cathrine found herself unable to answer, and returned to base to help the Dalek. Joined by Journey and two other soldiers named Gretchen Carlisle and Ross, the Doctor and Clara used a moleculon nanoscaler to miniaturise themselves and enter the Dalek — whom the Doctor nicknamed "Rusty". After losing Ross to the Dalek's antibodies, the Doctor discovered a radiation leak from within the Dalek and learned that Rusty had turned good after seeing a star being born. Following the radiation, the Doctor discovered damage to Rusty's power source was slowly killing him, and repaired the damage with some equipment from the TARDIS. However, fixing Rusty's power core resulted in the malfunction that turned Rusty good to be reversed, with Rusty's destructive nature returning, and causing Rusty to go on a killing spree, as well as send a distress beacon to summon the Daleks to the rebels' base. After getting slapped and lectured by Cathrine for his apathy, the Doctor realised he could turn Rusty good again by reawakening his memory of the star being born. Instructing Cathrine to find a way to restore Rusty's memories of the star, the Doctor made his way to the Kaled mutant within Rusty to mind link with him, causing Rusty to see the Doctor's hatred of the Daleks and destroy the Daleks that had responded to his distress beacon. Leaving to continue his crusade against the Daleks, Rusty commented that Doctor would have made a good Dalek before both of them left. After declining Journey's request to travel with him, Louis and Cathrine, the Doctor returned Louis and Cathrine home, both still unsure if the Doctor was a good man, but with Cathrine convinced he was at least trying to be one. (TV: Into the Dalek) Deciding to give Cathrine the choice of their next destination, the Doctor took Louis and her to Sherwood Forest to meet Robin Hood, though he was sceptical of Robin's actual existence. He was proven wrong when Robin shot his TARDIS with an arrow seconds after they arrived; however, he refused to believe Robin and his Merry Men were real upon visiting their camp. After participating in an archery contest for a golden arrow, the Doctor got himself, Cathrine and Robin captured by the Sheriff of Nottingham, who had allied with alien robots disguised as his knights. Escaping with help from Louis, the Doctor and Robin found out the robots were trying to reach the Promised Land, but lacked sufficient gold to repair their engine. Believing Robin was also a robot, the Doctor and Louis were captured by the Sheriff as Robin took Cathrine and escaped through a window. Leading a revolution in the Sheriff's dungeon, the Doctor was informed by the Sheriff that Robin Hood was not a robot, just as Robin came to his rescue and defeated the Sheriff. Assisting Robin with Louis and Cathrine's help, the Doctor helped launch the golden arrow into the ship to allow it to escape velocity and explode harmlessly in space. Robin, having learned about the Doctor's story from Cathrine, noted that the two of them were not so different from each other: both of them were people born into status and privilege, giving up both to live the life of an adventurer in order to fight injustice. The Doctor and Robin noted that neither of them were truly heroes; however, Robin was confident that they could inspire others to be heroes in their place. As he departed, the Doctor left Maid Marian, whom he had met in the Sheriff's dungeon, behind to be reunited with Robin. (TV: Robot of Sherwood) Returning to pick up Cathrine, and persuade her and Louis to come away from a date in favour of other travel destinations, the Doctor received a call from Madame Karabraxos, who requested he free the Teller and its mate from the Bank of Karabraxos, as he had done on the day she met him. Realising the ramifications of this request, the Doctor built up the identity of "the Architect", using this identity to stage a bank heist for him to commit, with the assistance of Louis, Cathrine, an augmented human named Psi, and a shape shifting mutant human named Saibra. Using memory worms to erase the plan from their minds and prevent the Teller from alerting the young Karabraxos, the Doctor, Louis and Cathrine found themselves already in the Bank with their accomplices, their last memory being the TARDIS phone ringing. Receiving instructions from the Architect on their location, objective, and the Bank's security system, the team infiltrated the Bank. Entering a safety deposit box, "Team Not Dead" - the Doctor's name for the assembled team - set of a dimensional shift bomb into a service corridor, where the team found a briefcase containing six teleporters disguised as atomic shredders. Seemingly losing Louis, Saibra and Psi to the shredders when the Teller locked onto them, the Doctor figured out that time travel was involved with the heist plan when a perfectly-timed solar storm unlocked the Bank's vault. Retrieving what the Architect had promised Psi and Saibra as payment, the Doctor and Clara were caught by the Teller and delivered to the bank manager, Ms. Delphox. After Delphox left them to be executed, the Doctor and Cathrine were saved by Louis, Psi and Saibra, who revealed the true nature of the "shredders". Venturing into the Bank's private vault to find his, Louis and Cathrine's reward, the Doctor instead found Director Karabraxos, and discovered that Delphox, as well as a majority of the bank's staff, was an exact clone of Karabraxos. Seeing Karabraxos' hatred of her own clones caused the Doctor to have an epiphany on the identity of the Architect, and he gave his phone number to Karabraxos as she fled from the solar storm about to hit the Bank. Subjecting himself to the Teller's powers, the Doctor regained his lost memories and realised the true objective of the bank heist. Freeing the Teller and its mate to a place to live in solitude, the Doctor then parted ways with Psi and Saibra, giving them their rewards, and returned Louis and Cathrine home for their date. (TV: Time Heist) The TARDIS arrived outside an old house in 1942, deciding to investigate, the Doctor, Louis and Cathrine entered the house, but became trapped when the TARDIS left. The trio then saw the TARDIS landed, but were shocked when they reunited with the Tenth Doctor, and met Devin Harris and Evelyn Smythe who also became trapped when their TARDIS left. Investigating, the Doctor found that the house was not modern by 20th Century standerds, and was only suited for the 1940s at best. The house ate Cathrine, Devin and Evelyn, eventually leaving only Louis, the Fourteenth Doctor and the Tenth Doctor. They discovered that the Landlord was using strange insects to keep his mother alive in a wooden form by feeding people to them every twenty years. Convincing the mother that her son was wrong to keep her alive this way, the Fourteenth and Tenth Doctors were able to free the house's recent victims; the Landlord and his mother were then consumed by the insects and the house collapsed. The TARDIS's then returned and the two TARDIS teams made their goodbyes, however when attempting to arrive at a new destination, the TARDIS but instead landed during the frost fair of 1814. (TV: Knock Knock) Deciding to explore the fair, the Doctor, Louis and Cathrine noticed green glowing lights under the ice, but were approached by a street urchin, Kitty before they could investigate. However, Kitty was distracting them from another urchin, who stole the Doctor's scanning device, but was sucked under the ice in the resulting chase. Unable to save the boy, the Doctor, Louis and Cathrine convinced Kitty to take them to her gang of urchins, and learned that they were getting paid to lead people onto the ice. The Doctor decided to venture under the ice with Louis and Cathrine to see what was in the Thames, and found a large fish-like creature chained down to the riverbed. Investigating the nearby river dredgers, the Doctor learned that the creature's waste was being dug up as a supplement for coal on Lord Sutcliffe's orders. Captured by Sutcliffe's men after the Doctor assaulted him for his sexsim towards Cathrine, Sutcliffe revealed that his family had known about the sea creature for years and the fuel it provided was accelerating industrialism. Sutcliffe had the Doctor, Louis and Cathrine tied up near a dynamite-laced-tent, but they were able to escape. Leaving Cathrine and the urchins to clear the River of people, the Doctor and Louis moved the explosives towards the creature's chains, freeing it when Sutcliffe activated the dynamite. As the ice shattered from the creature's escape, killing Sutcliffe, the Doctor and Louis rescued Cathrine by pulling her off of the ice before they got soaked as the sea creature passed them by. After amending Sutcliffe's will to name one of the urchins as his heir, the Doctor, Louis and Cathrine departed. (TV: Thin Ice) The Doctor, Louis and Cathrine answered a distress signal, but this turned out to be a trap by the Master who took Louis and Cathrine hostage, before trapping the Doctor in a confession Dial so that he could torture him. In a cycle that went on for 4.5 billion years, the Doctor arrived in a teleporter at the top of a tower inside his confession dial, and was pursued by the Veil, a creature taken from his childhood nightmares, until he fed it confessions. During this time he frequently retreated to a mental "storm room" - a recreation of the TARDIS - where he spoke to a mental recreation of Clara. At the end of each cycle, the Doctor reached a wall of solid azbantium and, inspired by the Brothers Grimm story of the shepherd's boy, punched at the wall until the Veil fatally burned him. Too badly injured to regenerate, the Doctor dragged himself back to the top of the tower and burned up his body to provide the energy needed to load a copy of himself at the moment of his arrival from the teleporter's hard drive, continuing the cycle until he finally broke through the wall. With the Veil collapsing in on itself, the Doctor arrived on Gallifrey and told a nearby boy to inform "someone important" in the Capitol of his arrival. The Doctor soon met up with Romana III, Roiyden, the Rani and the Monk, and together they managed to track the Master down to the Cloisters where they confronted him. However the Master escaped but released Louis and Cathrine before doing so. After this, the Doctor fearful of what could happen to Louis and Cathrine, took them back to Cathrine's home before departing. (TV: Heaven Sent) The Doctor discovered a strange occurrence on Earth during Cathrine's time; black cubes had appeared all over Earth. Since they seemed harmless and he lacked the patience to stick around, the Doctor left to go on some solo adventures to "restore sanity". He entrusted Cathrine's dad Brian with the task of keeping an eye on the cubes. He returned to Louis and Cathrine, and took them to the Savoy Hotel. However, the staff were Zygon imposters, whose ship was under the hotel. After seven weeks of failed trips, including one where Cathrine accidentally got married to King Henry VIII, the Doctor returned Louis and Cathrine to the exact day they left. He was questioned by Brian as to what happened to his old companions, making the Doctor grow fearful once more about his friends safety. Wishing to spend more time with Louis and Cathrine, the Doctor decided to move in with them until the cubes activated. When the cubes first showed activity, Kate Stewart, summoned the Doctor to UNIT to investigate the cubes, just as they released an electric pulse that stopped the hearts of a third of the human populace of the world. The Doctor traced the cubes to the Shakri, who wished to wipe out the "plague" of humanity before they could colonise space. He reversed the electric pulse, restarting the hearts of those affected, blowing up the Shakri ship in the process. On Brian's urging, the Doctor took Louis and Cathrine back as full-time companions. (TV: The Power of Three) Receiving a call from Osgood about the "Nightmare Scenario", the Doctor discovered that a ceasefire between the humans and Zygons that had been in place since 2011, was breaking down, and tried to confront the Zygon High Command about it, only for them to be kidnapped by Zygon rebels, just as Kate Stewart phoned him to inform the Doctor of Osgood's kidnapping. Meeting up with Louis, Cathrine and Kate at Zygon High Command base at Drakeman Junior School, the Doctor communicated with the control polyp and witnessed the rebels execute the Zygon High Command. Sharing thoughts with Kate, Louis Cathrine and Jac, the Doctor sent Kate to investigate Zygon activity in the New Mexico town Truth or Consequences, and left Cathrine and Jac in charge of defending England while he and Louis took Boat One to the Zygon settlement in Turmezistan to rescue Osgood. The Doctor, Louis and Colonel Walsh led a platoon of UNIT soldiers to retrieve Osgood from the Zygon base before it was destroyed in an air strike, but the leading soldier fell for the Zygons' deceptions and lead the platoon to their deaths in an ambush. As Walsh left to observe the settlement get destroyed, the Doctor and Louis found Osgood and managed to capture a Zygon. Aboard Boat One, the Zygon informed the Doctor that the Zygon invasion of Earth had already taken place. As the plane returned to the United Kingdom, "Cathrine" phoned the Doctor, and, claiming that the real Cathrine and Kate had been killed and replaced, fired a rocket launcher from the ground at Boat One. The Zygon missed her first shot, which gave the Doctor, Louis and Osgood enough time to parachute out of the plane before she fired a successful shot. They landed safety and received a text from Cathrine's phone, confirming that she was alive and fighting the Zygon in her form. Calling the Zygon, who had named herself "Bonnie", the Doctor retrieved a message from Bonnie's winking eye (controlled by Cathrine inside the pod) that confirmed her location, and, pursued by policeman he thought were Zygons, commandeered a van to get him, Louis and Osgood back to London. They drove to a south London shopping centre where a Zygon had been forced to normalise himself by Bonnie and, despite the Doctor pleading him not too, committed suicide because he didn't want to be a part of the Zygon rebellion. Kate and two UNIT soldiers then turned up, and told the Doctor where to find Cathrine and the Zygon rebel base. Arriving at the Zygon stronghold, the UNIT soldiers revealed themselves to be Zygons and Kate contacted Bonnie, who had taken Cathrine with her to the Black Archive to activate the Osgood Box. However, Bonnie then revealed that the Doctor had put two Osgood Boxes in place with safeguards beyond safeguards in order to keep the human-Zygon ceasefire, and demanded the Doctor be brought to her. Kate, however, revealed herself to be the genuine Kate, killed the Zygon soldiers and destroyed the communicator. Arriving at the Black Archive, Bonnie and Kate both threatened to use the Osgood boxes, but the Doctor used his memories and feelings of the War Doctor to persuade them that they could end the conflict in a more humane way. Moved by his speech, Kate decided not to use the boxes, and Bonnie realised they're empty; the Doctor explained that Bonnie was able to know that because she started thinking like him. To keep the boxes' secret safe, the Doctor erased the memories of Kate and Bonnie's Zygon guards. As the Doctor, Louis and Catherine prepared to leave, the Doctor invited Osgood to join him in his travels, but she denied as she had the boxes to look after. Both she and Bonnie, who was now using Osgood's form, continued the task of protecting the Osgood Boxes and maintaining the human-Zygon relations together. Stating they were a credit to their species, the Doctor told them he was a big fan of Osgood, just like she was a fan of him. (TV: The Zygon Invasion) The Darkest Hour The Doctor was contacted by Catherine who told him to come meet her at her house as she had to tell him something urgent, after arriving he learned that while Catherine was on the phone to Louis, he had been struck and killed by a car while crossing the road. The Doctor and Catherine went to the Morgue to examine Louis's body, but were shocked to discover that it had vanished. Determined to find Louis's body, the Doctor and Catherine learned of a place known as the 3W. The Doctor and Catherine arrived at 3W, which held dead bodies in water tanks. They were greeted by the Master, who identified himself as a reformed Time Lord who was now only trying to help, which the Doctor found hard to believe. They met Dr. Chang, who showed them the use of dark water in the mausoleum. Catherine received a call from Louis, who was in the Nethersphere, and the Doctor and Chang left her to take it. The Doctor and Chang discovered that the water tanks that held the bodies were being drained by the Master, who killed Chang and revealed that all the tanks held Cybermen, who were preparing to invade Earth. Escaping the building, which he discovered was St Paul's Cathedral, the Doctor tried to warn away nearby people, but the Master called out his warnings as insanity, and told him it was too late. before he and the Doctor were apprehended by UNIT and brought aboard the plane Boat One, where the Doctor was made President of Earth to battle the Cybermen. the Master overpowered UNIT, killed Osgood, and attempted to kill the Doctor by blowing up the plane, but the Doctor survived his fall to Earth by skydiving into the TARDIS. He travelled to a cemetery and reunited with Catherine, who was comforting a converted Louis. The Master arrived and, as a "birthday present", gave the Doctor control of all the Cybermen. The Master planned to turn the Doctor into the leader of the new army, intending to prove that the two of them were not that different after all, believing that he had put him in the impossible position of either accepting control of the army and using it to "save" the universe or letting humanity die and conquer the universe as the Cybermen. However, reflecting on his past, the Doctor realised that he was just a man in a box who travelled around to help where he could, proclaiming that he was not a good man, a bad man, the leader of an army or a President. He then turned command of the army over to Louis, realising that the man had held on to his love for Catherine even with his emotions deactivated, who led the Cybermen into the clouds where they self-destructed and stopped the rainfall from converting the living. A devastated Master 3ntered a viscous fight with the Doctor, but Catherine threatened to kill the Master for what he had done, until the Doctor prepared to do it himself. However, a rogue Cyberman disintegrated Missy instead, (TV: Death in Heaven) though the Doctor knew he had found a way to survive. (TV: The Magician's Apprentice) The Doctor realised it was his old friend the Brigadier — resurrected as a Cyberman — helping him again. The Doctor saluted the Brigadier, fulfilling a lifelong wish of his old friend, noting that the Brigadier would never be anywhere else but by his side when Earth and the Doctor faced their darkest hour. After attending Louis's funeral, the Doctor and Catherine returned to the TARDIS where the Doctor told Catherine that she could stop traveling with him, after all she'd been through. However unbeknownst to him, an illusion of Roiyden appeared behind him shaking her head at Catherine, this encouraged Catherine to decide to stay on traveling with the Doctor. (TV: Death in Heaven) Travels with Catherine After a pyramid appeared in Turmezistan, the Doctor, as the President of Earth, was called upon to deal with the situation by the Secretary General of the United Nations. At the pyramid, the Doctor, Catherine, the Secretary General, US Colonel Don Brabbit, Russian official Ilya Svyatoslavovich and China official Xiaolian were shown a vision of an apocalyptic Earth by the Monks, who demanded the Earth surrender to them out of love so they could prevent that future from happening. The Doctor refused to, but the Secretary General took the offer out of fear, and was killed for giving the wrong consent. Setting out to determine the cause of the world ending threat, the Doctor came to the conclusion that they were dealing with a bacteria that will accidentally be released. Hacking the CCTV cameras of all the labs on the world to see which one the Monks would reactivate, the Doctor went to Agrofuel Research Operations to prevent the catastrophe, while Catherine, Brabbit, Svyatoslavovich and Xiaolian went to negotiate with the Monks. At the lab, after remotely sending the TARDIS away to keep it safe from the bacteria, the Doctor learned from Erica that a misplaced decimal point had resulted in the creation of the deadly bacteria. With the lab's automatic vent systems primed to send the bacteria into the atmosphere in a short time, the Doctor rigged an explosion to sterilize the lab and destroy the bacteria before it could be released. The Doctor managed to escape with Erica just before the lab was destroyed, the Doctor recalled the TARDIS and after collecting Catherine, learned that after the explosion the Monks had fled. (TV: The Pyramid at the End of the World) Discovering a Home Box containing Captain Jack's calling card in a 171st century museum, the Doctor was led into a hunt with Jack and the Church for a Weeping Angel in the 51st century. Neither of them realised that they were surrounded by an entire army of Angels, who had been waiting for them in a mortarium on Alfava Metraxis. As the Angels were gradually being revived by the leaking radiation from the crashed ship's engine, the Doctor shot a light bearing gravity globe and led his allies into the remains of the Byzantium. Inside, they discovered a crack in time The Doctor began to realise that it had been erasing certain events from history. A scan showed it had been caused by an explosion cracking all of time and space, which occurred on 26 June 2015. Needing a complicated space-time event that could shut the crack, the Doctor knew it would take him or the entire army of Angels, so he waited for them to drain the Byzantium's power until the artificial gravity shut off and they fell into the crack. (TV: Flesh and Stone) Personality Physical Appearance Behind The Scenes List of Appearances Season 51 * Deep Breath * Into The Dalek * Robot of Sherwood * Time Heist * Knock Knock * Thin Ice * Heaven Sent * The Power of Three * The Zygon Invasion * Death in Heaven 2014 Christmas Special * In The Thick of It Season 52 * The Pyramid at the End of the World * Flesh and Stone * Minuet In Hell * In The Forrest of the Night * The Skin of the Sleek * Cold War * Let's Kill Hitler * The Crimson Horror * Asylum of the Daleks * The Pandorica Opens 2015 Christmas Special * The Wives of The Doctor Season 53 * The Magician's Apprentice * Nightmare in Silver * Earth Aid * Empress of Mars * Demons of the Punjab * 42 * Kerblam! * Nightshade * Power Play * The Stolen Earth 2016 Christmas Special * The Next Doctor Season 54 * New Earth * Crime of the Century * The Frozen Dawn * Planet of the Dead * The Highest Science * The Hostage * Transit * Fear Her * The Name of The Doctor * The Time of The Doctor 2017 Christmas Special * Twice Upon a Time Season 55 * Fiesta of the Damned * First Frontier * Lucifer Rising * The Runaway Husband * The Avatar * The Time Ravages * Mythos * Wallpaper * Hetisha Movies * Doctor Who: Revival of The Doctor * Doctor Who: Romana's Vengeance Category:Characters Category:Incarnations of The Doctor Category:Time Lords